Confessions
by MegaKat
Summary: Keeping secrets between friends is never easy, and when Bra confesses one to Usagi, it only leaves more to be revealed for the both of them. Part 2 of 3 for a commission from Vedia. Yup! I'm doing commissions now, yall!
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, you read that summary right, party people! I AM TAKING COMMISSIONS! Details are on my profile, and for right now, your money will go to another writer and a good cause! If I get a big response on this, I'll choose to continue to do them for my own profit, which would help my own family out an awful lot. I honestly didn't think I'd get any bites, but a day after posting it on my profile, I got one! And what a challenge! YURI!**

Vegeta twitched for what felt like the millionth time when he thought he heard something outside of Capsule Corporation, turning his head towards the window to hunt for the motion-detecting light, his fist clenching as he itched to hit something. Or someone. Preferably the little prick that was scheduled to pick up his little princess at any given moment.

"Daddy, you promised!" Bra snapped out, stomping her heeled boot on the floor. "You're going to be nice, remember!? I'm eighteen and that is more than old enough to go out on a date! Thanks to you, I haven't even been kissed yet and so help me Kami I will be going on a date tonight whether you like it or not and I will be getting a kiss and you _will_ be nice or _I will punch you in the dick_!"

"I'd like to see you try, girlie," Vegeta grumped as he slumped into the couch cushions, practically pouting at the entire situation. "And I still get to open the door!" He added in a sharp bark.

"Yes, Dad, you get the first sniff," Trunks snorted from the recliner as he turned a page in his textbook.

"Don't mock me, boy, scent is _important_," the crown prince snarled in reply. "And you'd better remember that, Bra. If you smell other girls on this little boyfriend of yours, don't you dare turn into a pushover like your mother was with that Yamcha freak! You kick his ass and break off his dick and leave him a drooling mess on the training room floor."

"Somehow, Daddy, I don't think that will be a problem," Bra giggled as she leaned against the staircase; the only sign that she was growing impatient was the sound of her short nails drumming against the banister, but her date was notoriously late for _everything_, so she'd be patient.

Vegeta wasn't done though, not by a longshot. "And if that little asshole tries to whip out his dick, you're going to break it off, you hear me!?"

His quiet little snorts turning into full-blown laughs, Trunks shook in his seat, holding his sides. "S—Somehow I don't think that _that _will be a problem, Dad!"

Perplexed, the prince could only stare, one eyebrow lifted in confusion. "What? Is this kid a eunuch or something?"

"All parts accounted for!" Trunks howled as he thumped to the floor in peals of laughter.

Bra was far from silent as well, giggling like mad as she leaned against the stairwell, but Trunks's comment made her fall silent and she glared at him jealously. "And just _when _did you see them naked, Trunks?"

"Hahahaha! Oh dear gods! It was an accident, I swear!" Sobering up, Trunks just grinned and winked at her as Vegeta continued to blink in confusion and Bra glared daggers his way. "Seriously, sis! Too happy for my tastes!"

"Heh… he's chipper, is he?" Vegeta snickered. "I'll fix _that_ quick and in a hurry."

"Shit, Bra will fix that even faster. I'm sure the poor sap's going to be a miserable wreck halfway through the date," Trunks snorted. "Like father, like daughter," he added with a sheepish grin when Bra continued to stare him down, the glint in her eyes promising pain if he kept it up.

"I'll catch you in the training room tomorrow, Trunks," she shot back just as a knock sounded at the door and she raced Vegeta to answer it. Her father beat her to it, though, and Bra sputtered when he gave her a triumphant grin and shoved her back lightly. "Fine! Go ahead and answer it, Daddy!"

Little did Vegeta know, Trunks was out of the chair once more and moving into position for a good look at his father's face, wishing to Kami that he'd thought to bring a camera for the occasion.

"The fuck are you?" Vegeta blurted out the moment he opened the door.

Instead of a young man, the Prince of all Saiyans was face to face with a gorgeous, heart-shape-faced… _girl_. "We're not buying any cookies, kid. Get the hell off of my porch," he finally managed when she beamed up at him and opened her mouth to speak.

"Wait!" She piped up, shoving the door open with a surprising show of strength. "I'm here for Bra! She told me to come and get her at seven!" A peek of Bra from behind Vegeta's shoulder elicited another bright smile from her and an enthusiastic wave. "Hey, Bra! Come on, the movie's going to start in thirty minutes! I'm sorry I was late, but well…" Her smile became a bit sheepish as she fluffed one of her odangos. "…I'm late for everything, as you know."

"I know," Bra replied evenly as she pushed her thunderstruck father out of the way. "Which is why I told you the show was going to start at seven forty-five. It really starts at eight fifteen. Oh, do you have a phone on you by any chance? I have to go upstairs to get mine."

"Oh, sure." Usagi handed it over promptly, and while she didn't get the joke, she still joined in on the laughter when Bra turned to snap a picture of Vegeta with his mouth still hanging open, his eyes slightly bugged out. "Did I miss an inside joke?" She asked brightly as Bra quickly texted the photo to Trunks's phone, which beeped immediately.

"Thanks, sis! I'm sending this to _everyone_!" Trunks informed her as he quickly made tracks, fully intent on posting it to his social networking pages if time allowed—something told him that he just _might_ be able to send it to his mother and Goten before Vegeta snapped out of it and tried to crush his phone into a pulp.

And while her father just continued to stare in shock, Bra was grasping Tsukino Usagi's hand and tugging her out onto the lawn, turning her head only briefly to tip her dad a saucy wink before answering her best friend for the last year. "Don't worry, I'll explain on the walk there."

They were in the park several minutes later when Usagi giggled at the memory of how Vegeta had looked as they'd left, and she nudged Bra in the side with her elbow, keeping their fingers linked. "So, what did I miss? What made your dad stare at me like that? From the stories you've told me about how stiff-necked he can be, I take it he isn't the type to gawk—especially not for that long."

Suddenly nervous, Bra cleared her throat and nodded at a bench nearby. "Usa, we need to talk."

The serious tone of voice Bra was using worried Usagi, and she nodded once before letting the blue-haired heiress tug her over to the seat and draw her down onto it. "What's wrong Bra-chan? It must be serious if you're going to risk missing the beginning of the movie."

"The movie's not important. Look, Usa…" Nervously rubbing at the back of her neck, Bra dared to make eye contact and wondered if Usagi was truly so naïve that she couldn't sense the desire that she felt for the blonde. Did she really think that Bra only considered her as a friend? "I like you," she began, the words tumbling unbidden from her lips in a rush of air. "_Really_ like you," Bra continued when Usagi seemed troubled, probably assuming that Trunks's little sister was about to break off their friendship.

Judging by the way tears were filling those crystal blue eyes, that was exactly how Usagi had taken it… and was still taking it.

"Did… did I do something to offend you, Bra?" She choked out. "If I did I'm sorry! Oh gods, was it when we went out for ice cream and I forgot my money!? I really don't expect you to pay for everything, I really don't! I don't care that you're rich, I never have! I really honest-to-gods like you for who you are! Here, I even brought the ice cream money with me to pay you back!" She continued rapidly, digging in her pocket with the intention of handing it over and not even asking for change.

The five yen coin was in her free hand when Usagi suddenly felt something warm pressing to her lips. Eyes going wide, her brain screeched to a halt the moment she realized that what she was feeling was Bra's mouth against hers, and when her lips parted in total shock, she felt a tongue flicker briefly over her own.

The way Bra's lips were twitching up as she pulled back was a complete mirror image of her father's notorious smirk, but the caress of her fingertips down Usagi's cheek spoke more of her mother's upbringing. "Sorry, but… you were kind of freaking out and well… I wasn't sure how else to tell you," she explained as she scooted closer on the bench, shivering at the sensation of their breasts pressing together when Usagi turned to face her. "I like you," Bra repeated in a whisper. "Really, _really_ like you."

The way the blonde was just gaping at her made her laugh, and Bra dared to press another brief, sweet kiss to those perfect pink lips. "Usa, I swear, don't make me take your phone out of your pocket and send a picture of your face to Trunks. Because I swear, he will immediately send it to Goten, who will send it to Rei, who will troll the hell out of you about it for weeks."

Swallowing hard, Usagi managed to close her mouth, her cheeks as red as a sunset while her brain was still stuttering on the fact that _Bra_ had just kissed _her_. And it had _**not **_been a chaste kiss!

"Oh Kami, Usa… I didn't think!" Bra exclaimed as she smacked herself dramatically in the forehead. "You… you're ok with this… right? I mean, you're not freaking out about another girl being attracted to you, are you? Because, I mean… if you want me to back off, I totally can. We can go to the movies like friends. It's just that Rei told me that if I wanted you, then I needed to be really straight-forward about it, that you didn't take hints well and would probably need me to be Captain Obvious. She also told me that if I hurt you in any way, she was going to shove her foot so far up my ass that I'd be spitting shoelaces," she added with a chuckle.

"She did? Rei-chan actually said that?" Usagi blurted out in amazement.

"Seriously? That's what makes you talk? I'm sitting here asking you to be my girlfriend and you're silent as the grave, but the news that Rei threatened to kick my ass is what gets you to speak?"

If it were possibly to blush any brighter, Usagi would have, but she was already the brightest possible red in her complexion palette. "Sorry, I just… that surprised me. Not quite as much as you kissing me," she added. "And I'm ok with that, I'm not mad. Just really, _really _surprised. I've never thought of another woman that way, Bra." Shaking her head in disbelief, she just stared for a long moment before opening her mouth again. "You really like me? Like _that_?"

"Ok, this is going to sound totally horrible at first, but I want you to hear me out, ok? Then it'll make sense." Bra waited for a nod before clearing her throat and giving Usa a shaky smile, squeezing the hand that was still joined with hers. "About a year ago, right after my seventeenth birthday, Daddy and I got into a huge argument because he'd knocked out the fourth or fifth boy that had showed up to take me out on a date. And that got me to thinking of ways to get even with him. Trunks and I talked about it for hours, and then he was like, 'why not date girls?'

"Well, the idea to me was ridiculous at first, but the more I thought about it, the more it _did_ seem like a great way to get even with Daddy. So I started to look for a girl that would fit the bill, but the few that seemed about right only wanted to be around me for my money. Typically, I've ignored that in guys, but it just pissed me off to no end when it came to girls. And then—"

"You met me," Usagi finished for her, tears of shame welling up in her eyes. "And I fit the bill."

"No!" Bra said quickly. "Don't you dare start crying, Usagi! I did not _use_ you, alright!? You agreed to hear me out and I've never told you anything but the truth, including now, so you need to just trust me! …okay?" She added gently when Usagi sniffled and looked away. "Yes," she confirmed softly, cupping the blonde's chin and tilting her face up until their eyes met again. "I met you through Rei, and you didn't give a shit about my money, just the same as you've never cared about Rei being rich. And you wanted to be my friend—genuinely wanted to hang out with me because you liked _me_, I couldn't believe it! I thought about my plan for all of ten seconds before I threw it right out the window, Usagi, I swear to Kami, I didn't ever give it a second thought. You were just too kind to do something like to; there was no way in the world I would ever have to heart to hurt you like that!"

"So…" Scrunching up her nose thoughtfully, Usagi let her confusion show. "Wait, so if this wasn't just a prank to make your dad angry, then… you really do like me?" She asked, the last bit squeaked out nervously, her eyes going wide again when Bra nodded and smiled.

"I realized it about six months ago," Bra giggled. "I was in bed, trying to get myself of and—oh don't look at me like that, Usa-chan!" She laughed. "You've done it, I know you have! I heard you one night when I slept over!"

"Oh… you, um… heard me? But… but I thought I was being quiet!" Usagi yelped. "Like, _really_ quiet!"

"Well, ok. I'll admit that I smelled your arousal first, but—er, uh… that's a totally different story," Bra finished quickly, waving away the obvious question as she shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll tell it to you eventually, I promise. Anyways… I was feeling sexually frustrated and trying to come, and I suddenly thought of you, and… well… I got off. Really fast." Nearly as red-faced as Usagi, Bra leaned in further and kissed her friend for a third time, sighing into it when she felt Usagi returning it hesitantly, savoring the feeling of what she'd fantasized about so frequently. Who was she kidding? It was better than the fantasy! _So_ much better!

Usagi was the first to pull away, blinking rapidly at the sound of—"Are you… _purring_!?"

"Shit," Bra sputtered as she thumped herself on the sternum and shook her head in exasperation when the soft, contented noise persisted. "It's my beast coming out—damn it, that's part of the totally different story I'll tell you, ok? For now, just please don't freak out, alright?"

"I'm not," Usagi assured her calmly, "it just startled me, that's all. It's actually kind of sweet," she giggled. "Does it mean that you're happy?"

"Yeah," Bra whispered as she dipped her head for another kiss. "Very happy," she elaborated as she broke the contact of lips, keeping her forehead pressed lightly to Usagi's. "So… you kissed me back again. I'm assuming that you're ok with this?"

"Actually, I am," she replied with only mild surprise. "My only big problem is how badly Haruka's going to blow up when she finds out that I'm batting for the other team… without her."

"Haruka?"

"Tenou Haruka, the racecar driver. Yes, she's a woman," Usagi stressed, laughing as she dared to initiate a kiss with Bra, her laugh becoming a nervous giggle when Bra's purr got exponentially louder. "Ruka's been trying to get me to sleep with her and Michiru for years," she explained once she'd gently broken off the kiss, leaning into the hand that was threading its way through an unwound odango; the way Bra was looking at her hair told Usagi that she'd fantasized doing exactly what she was doing to the golden strands more than once. "I can only imagine the little fit she's going to pitch when she finds out I'm dating a woman that isn't her. You should've been there when she found out I'd given my virginity to Mamoru! The faces she made are engraved in my mind for all time!"

"Ugh… don't remind me that you dated that asshole, Usa-kun," Bra sighed as she let the second odango fall and she observed how glorious the blonde looked with her hair down, only to violently shove her beast down when it rose up and began to give her some incredibly delicious thoughts of how she would look naked on Bra's bed with her hair fanned out around her.

The beastie didn't stay caged for long; Bra had never truly had to fight her beast for anything before and quickly found herself distracted by the slight scent of arousal in the air, and before she knew it, she was kissing Usagi again. But this wasn't a slow, hesitant exploration of each other's mouths—it was hot and raw, and when she felt and heard the blonde moaning softly in response to the way she was being devoured, Bra responded by letting her hands wander, one of them bunching in the loose golden strands she'd ached to touch while the other cupped a full, firm breast.

Her thumb was raking over the pert nipple just as Usa pulled back, and with a little growl, Bra fought hard for control. Thankfully for Usagi, Bra won the fight, and she tried not to pant from the strain when her girlfriend gave her hand a worried squeeze. "You ok, Bra?"

"F—fine," Bra wheezed. "I just… look, it's part of that long story. I'm sorry if I went too fast. Unless… were you just surprised when I touched you?"

The heated look in the other woman's eyes made Usagi blush and shyly scoot back on the bench. "No. Yes. Um… I liked it," she admitted, trying not to lick her lips at the thought of being kissed like that again. It had been so intense, so full of emotion, and she'd honestly loved every bit of it!

But she'd also gone too far with Mamoru, way too soon for her own liking. She was naïve, yes, but Mamoru had taught her a lot of lessons about love… and that expressing it physically right out of the gate wasn't always the best way of doing things. "And I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want more, Bra. But can we take things slow? It's not that you're a girl, it's the fact that I've only been broken up with Mamoru for a little less than a year and I don't want to rush anything. Ok? Maybe… maybe we could talk while we head on to the movie? Unless you'd rather not go now that—"

"Hush," Bra chuckled as she kissed her forehead. "You're babbling again, Usa. Come on, I'll redo your hair as we walk, ok?"

"And maybe tell me why you purr?"

"Another day, I promise," Bra replied with a winning smile as she tugged her to her feet, inwardly cackling at the thought of asking her father to allow her to bring Usagi into the fold. Goku had been fine with it while Goten and Rei were dating, but at Vegeta's insistence, they hadn't told her until she'd accepted Goten's proposal of marriage. _Heh… I wonder if Daddy's going to demand the same for me and Usagi, _she thought gleefully.

Bra was definitely not forgetting a camera for _that_ discussion.

**Vedia, I hope you're happy with this first installment! And thank you so VERY much for letting me post it on my fanfiction so I could advertise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second installment! Yay! If anyone's interested in a commission, hit me up! I'll also write smut for YOUR story if you want it in the story but you can't write it yourself—or if you just like mine so much that you'd rather have me do it. :D**

Much to Bra's disappointment, Vegeta had regained his Saiyan composure by the time she'd walked Usagi home and then flown back to Capsule Corp, but she could tell by his eye twitch and the way the vein in his forehead was pulsing that he was still freaking out a little bit. "What, Daddy?" She asked defensively. "Ashamed to have a daughter that prefers girls over boys?"

Much to everyone's surprise except for Bulma's—who'd come home the moment she'd gotten the picture of Vegeta with his jaw on the floor—Vegeta rolled his eyes and snorted. "You obviously haven't listened to a damned thing I've tried to tell you about our culture, have you, Bra? Homosexuality wasn't frowned upon on Vegeta-sai. Our people cared about power levels, not about who you were fucking. Now sit down so we can have a little _talk_."

That tone was the one that everyone knew not to argue with, so Bra complied, but only after she'd given her father a look that told him she was clearly not happy with being ordered around. "Alright, I'm sitting. Now go ahead and yell at me so I can go to bed, already. I'm exhausted as hell after fighting my beast down for half the night."

Vegeta paused at that before nodding slowly, suddenly seeming more relaxed about the whole situation. "So this is the real deal, then. Good," he grunted. "Now… did you tell her about who and what we are?" He asked seriously.

"Daddy, I'm not an idiot. I _did_ pay attention during the whole thing with Goten and his first girlfriend and the way you took him out back for her running her mouth after they broke up. Though I can tell you right now that Usagi won't tell anyone. She's not like that, and we're _not_ breaking up, either."

"_Kot'tor_," Vegeta grunted in his native language when it was clear that Bra was getting her hackles up in preparation to go down swinging where Usagi was concerned. "You did well by not telling her yet, princess," he praised as he bent and kissed her forehead. "I know your beast reacted and you want to tell her everything about yourself and bite her and mate her, but you have to be patient. Humans aren't Saiyans; they don't have the same instincts as we do. If she were Saiyan, you'd have my blessing to do whatever you wanted, but because she's human, you need to be patient. Court her for a little while, let us meet her and decide whether or not _she's_ in it for the long haul."

"But Daddy, Usagi's not like that, she's—"

"_**Hi'nah**_," Vegeta groaned as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Trunks told me all about her. But you know how I am, too."

Slumping back in her seat, Bra nodded. Her father trusted no one unless he felt like he really knew them and they'd actually proven themselves trustworthy; all of his trauma as a child had ensured that he would never trust easily or completely outside of family. "Fine," she ground out, "we do it your way. One week."

"Phhht. Girl, you're pushing your luck. One month. Eh! Don't give me that look, little girl! One month is more than reasonable according to your mother—feel lucky that she wheedled me down from a year while you were out on your little date." Vegeta lifted a brow then and studied his youngest child for a long moment. "Did you finally get a kiss?"

"Heh… yeah, I did," Bra replied smugly, a mirror of her father as she practically glowed with pride.

"Happy?" Vegeta snorted with a roll of his eyes. "Was that ridiculous human mating custom all you thought it was cracked up to be?"

"Mmmhmmm," she sighed, her cheeks heating up slightly as she thought of how good Usagi had tasted and smelled. "I honestly don't think we even watched half of the movie."

"Aw, Vegeta! Bra's got that dreamy look on her face that you used to get whenever you thought I wasn't looking!" Bulma teased, unable to keep silent any longer.

"Shut up," he grumped. "After you texted that picture to Kakarot, you're lucky I haven't thrown you in the gravity room and turned it up to fifty G's!" He chose then to ignore his mate's pealing laughter to look back to his youngest before leaving, his lips twitching up in a ghost of a smile. She really did have that dreamy expression on her face, and while he was worried about whether this possible new addition to their family would run her mouth or break Bra's heart, Vegeta was genuinely happy that his daughter was making her first—and hopefully _only_—romantic connection. _Gods, Dr. Briefs was right when he told me that she'd eventually grow up._

#################################

"Can I take it off yet?" Usagi whined despite the little grin playing on her face. Wow, whatever this surprise was, Bra must have gone all out if she was keeping her blindfolded for so long!

"Just a little further, sweetheart, I promise!" Bra laughed as she walked beside her girlfriend, one arm solidly around her waist just in case she tripped or lost her balance.

It had been a month since their first date, and just as her father had promised, Bra now had his blessing to bring Usagi into the fold, to finally tell her the truth about who and what they were and where they came from. And in true Briefs fashion, Bulma had decided to make a bit of a party out of it and had invited everyone to openly spar—ki allowed!—at their vacation home far out in the country, where an idle Final Flash or Kamehameha Wave wouldn't decimate half of Satan City's population.

That alone had kept Vegeta from reneging on his promise; while he expressed that Usagi could likely be trusted with their identities, he'd also made it clear that he felt like the blonde was hiding something as well, and he wasn't too happy about that uneasy feeling he got whenever his daughter's girlfriend got angry and her ki spiked a lot higher than any normal human's would.

Not only that, but the girl's personality would do a complete and total one-eighty whenever she was absolutely livid. Vegeta had actually witnessed it once while they'd been at the mall—some stupid little shit had made a lewd comment about Bra and Usagi sharing a brief kiss, and before the Saiyan prince even had a chance to step in and handle it, Usagi was pouncing, her hand balled into a fist, and she was pounding the living shit out of the bastard. Hell, Vegeta had even been forced to pull her off of the punk when Bra refused to and the blonde had started repeatedly kicking the little shit in the dick as he laid there broken and battered.

He'd even taken them out for ice cream after that when Usagi had started crying, apologizing to him and Bra for ruining the outing despite the Saiyan princess's attempt to convince her girlfriend that she'd saved the little asshole from a far worse fate by her own hands or even Vegeta's.

But something about her—even her scent seemed off _and_ familiar at the same time!—still wasn't quite right, something Vegeta couldn't quite place, and it was likely going to make him crazy until he finally figured it out.

"Okay," Usagi stated as she heard lots of voices—some of them familiar—coming from directly in front of her. "Bra, can we please lose the blindfold? Surely this is far enough, right?"

"Oh, fine," Bra laughed. "Maybe we'll use it again later though?" She purred as she nipped at the back of the shorter woman's bare neck. "I won't go too far, I promise," she added in a whisper, "I just thought it might be fun?"

Shivering at the sensation of a few more nips and kisses to her throat as Bra untied the blindfold, Usagi couldn't help but give her a little nod of consent. They'd gone to second base, and while Bra obviously wanted more than that, she'd been infinitely patient with Usagi despite the sexual frustration that both of them were experiencing. Maybe it was time for them to take the next step.

About to voice her willingness to go a little further, Usagi was broken from her thoughts by the blindfold dropping and the sight of a huge group of people cheering and waving at her from a large field beside a massive house she'd never seen before. "Bra? What's all this? Who are all these people?"

"This, Usagi," Bra stated proudly, "is the really long story that I haven't been able to tell you. Come on!" She urged her, grasping her hand and tugging her the entire twenty yards to the edge of the field and a set of bleachers.

Usa was met with broad smiles and lots of hugs and 'welcomes' from everyone, but she was still as confused as ever until someone called out, 'let's just show her!' and a fight between two of the men started out in the field. "Show me _what_?" She whispered to Bra amidst another hug from a woman that had introduced herself as Videl.

"Just watch!" Bra giggled. "Come on, come sit up here with me! Mom had the bleachers built just so we could watch the sparring!"

With a shrug and a patient smile, Usagi climbed up and sat down next to her girlfriend, leaning into the arm around her waist, resting her head on Bra's shoulder. At least, until one of the men out in the field yelled something that sounded like "Tri-Beam" and shot up into the air, only to fire a golden light from his outstretched hands. "OH MY GOD THAT IS SO COOL!"

Moving with her Saiyan speed, Bra caught Usagi easily before she fell down the bleachers and just grinned at her when she gawked at the Saiyan princess in astonishment. "Do you know often I've had to keep myself from moving that damned fast whenever you'd trip?" Bra snorted. "And now I don't have to do it anymore!"

"Wait… so you… you can do all of that, too? You can fly and shoot stuff out of your hands and move really fast and—" A kiss silenced her, and Usagi could only moan softly into it when a hand bunched in her braided hair and she felt Bra's tongue seek hers out, tangling with it slowly.

"You were rambling," Bra whispered as she broke the kiss, following up with a possessive little nip to Usa's lower lip. "Damn it, you taste so good, Usa."

"Hey, come on!" A familiar voice called out. "Usagi's new to the whole Saiyan hormone thing—wait, does she even know about that yet?—never mind, just give her a break and let her come watch the fights! Goku and Vegeta are coming up next!"

"Rei-chan…?" Usagi asked slowly as she fought her way up through a heavy state of arousal. How Bra could set her off like that every time was beyond her, but she never failed to make the blonde melt with a single kiss. "Wait… Rei-chan!?" She yelled indignantly. "You knew about this!? And what in the hell is a Saiyan hormone and why are you here and—"

A stiff yank to the back of her dress stopped her, and Usagi realized she'd moved down the bleachers and was right in Rei's face, her fist balled up and ready to fly. "Temper, Usa!" Bra chided her teasingly. "Rei knows because her and Goten are going to mate!"

"Mate…? You mean marry, right?" Usagi asked slowly, more than confused by the way everyone within earshot was grinning or laughing at the conversation.

"Nope!" Goten answered brightly as he came running up at a superhuman speed and kissed Rei on the cheek. "We're going to mate in the Saiyan way, which is an even stronger bond than marriage." Usagi's persistent look of confusion made him sigh heavily, and he shot Bra a look. "Seriously? You really need to tell her what a Saiyan is, Bra. It might help her to know what we're talking about. Even _**I**_ spelled it all out for Rei before I dropped the entire group on her," Goten chastised.

Bra didn't have time, though; the pair from the field were flying in, and Usagi blinked up at the tall, three-eyed man that smiled down at her warmly. "Hey, sorry I startled you, I thought Bra had warned you ahead of time! I'm Tien," he introduced himself. "This is Krillin," he added with a tip of his head towards the shorter man.

"Oh, hi! I'm Tsukino Usagi!" She replied with a little bow. "And it's ok, Bra was just about to explain but—"

"I KNEW YOU SMELLED FAMILIAR!"

The sound of Vegeta's triumphant shout stunned them all, and everyone at the party fell silent when he darted over, followed by a much taller man that looked so much like Goten that it could only be the famous Son Goku. "I KNEW IT!" The prince emphasized as he dipped his face close to Usa's throat and sniffed her.

"Dad, what the hell!?" Bra snapped as her beast started to snarl at her to protect her mate from the males that were getting far too close for comfort.

"It's ok, Bra," Goku soothed. "Vegeta's right, I can smell it on her, too. She smells a _lot_ like Tien. Way too much like him, in fact."

"Have you two ever met before?" Vegeta asked suspiciously as he turned and sniffed at Tien as well just to confirm what his nose was screaming.

"No," Usagi and Tien replied with quick shakes of their heads, followed by the blonde scowling when Vegeta frowned and sniffed at her neck again.

"Cut it out!" She growled at him as she bared her teeth and whacked at the side of his head ineffectually. "You're creeping me out, Vegeta!"

"Oh dear gods." That barely whispered phrase caught all of their attentions and they focused completely on Tien, who looked like he'd seen a ghost. "When you got mad and made that face," he breathed. "You… you looked just like her…"

"Who!?" Everyone shouted except for Goku, who was laughing so hard he'd fallen over, holding his sides as tears rolled down his face.

"L—L—LAUNCH!" The Saiyan answered for all of them as he cackled madly and rolled around on the concrete.

"L—Launch?" Usagi squeaked out as she sat down hard on the bleachers. "Please tell me that you don't mean that scary bank robber lady that terrorized the world twenty years ago?"

"The one and the same!" Goku cackled as everyone just stared and Tien took a seat as well, thumping down next to what was apparently his daughter, conceived on a night when he'd just finally given in to Launch because he'd felt bad for her.

###############################

Bra couldn't seem to purr enough for her girlfriend on the way back to the party; they'd led Tien to Usagi's home, and the moment Ikuko had seen all three of them together she'd done a personality flip that the blonde had never seen before.

Her hair hadn't changed colors, but that face was the bad Launch that Tien remembered, only not quite as extreme. For Usagi, she was still her mother, only harder, tougher. A woman that had seen and done much in only forty years, a woman who probably had more secrets and stories to tell than her daughter had ever heard from her.

"I tried to prepare myself for the chance that you'd find out," Ikuko had told Usagi, her body language still gentle and motherly as she'd kissed her and hugged her. "I was sure I could avoid the truth when you were just friends with Bra, but I knew you'd learn the truth eventually when you two started dating. I would have to meet Bulma eventually and she'd recognize me…" A little chuckle had escaped her than and she shook her head. "I should have remembered Goku's nose and realized that it would translate to Vegeta as well. Of course, one of them would recognize your scent as Tien's; I guess I'm still just as prone to being ditzy as I was in my twenties, huh?"

That last question was directed at Tien, who was just staring at her, still in shock over the entire situation, but he managed a tiny shrug. "A kid, Launch… really? Why… why didn't you…?"

"Don't play stupid, Tien," bad Launch sputtered. "You never really wanted me and I accepted that. Whether you slept with me out of pity or kindness, I don't know, but even I've never been so horrible that I would hamper you with a child that resulted from what was very likely a pity fuck. I had plenty of money stashed from all the bank robberies, so it's not like I needed a man's help, anyway."

"That… that's not what I meant, Launch!" Tien shouted. "You never thought that I might have _wanted _to be a presence in her life!? That I might have liked being a father!? No, because you never fucking thought about anyone but yourself!"

Ikuko's hand flexed by her side as she bared her teeth at him, but only Tien recognized that motion. She was itching for a gun so she could shoot him. "Bra, honey, please take Usagi back while Tien and I have a little _talk_," she growled as she wiped away tears from her daughter's cheeks—tears that had appeared the moment Tien had accused her mother of being thoughtless. "A talk about how I would never insult someone's mother in front of them, and how I've thought of nothing else but my baby's welfare since the moment I found out I was pregnant."

Now they were on their way back, and Bra couldn't help but wonder if Tien would survive being left with an incensed Launch. "You know, from what I've heard about Launch from my mother's stories, I think everything's going to be ok. She's got quite the temper, but she loved Tien more than anything. I don't think she'll hurt him, if that's what you're worried about."

"Thank you," Usagi whispered into Bra's chest as she tightened her arms around her waist, her eyes closed against the rush of the wind as they flew.

"So… maybe it's bad timing, but… did you still want to know what a Saiyan is?"

Happy to accept any kind of distraction from how badly she was worrying over the man she'd only met a few hours ago, Usagi nodded. "Sure."

**Yeah, you're getting a LOT of words for free, I know. But I don't mind! Thank you, Vedia, for popping my commission cherry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3/3! Smut AHOY!**

"_Wow_, Usagi," Bra said as she flew in through the window of the Briefs's summer home and dumped a backpack full of the blonde's belongings on the bed, "when you go home, I highly advise running a black light through there before you touch _anything_."

Eyes widening in panic, Usagi rolled off the bed and immediately went for her cell phone. "Is Mom or Tien in the hospital!? How can you be so nonchalant when you found blood everywhere!?"

Holding her sides as she laughed hysterically, Bra sat down hard on the bed, shaking her head emphatically when Usagi once again asked if one of her parents was injured. "No, no! They're fine, I swear it! The house looks like the house from that movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith after that fight scene, but I swear to Kami that I didn't smell a lot of blood!" She managed to stop laughing then and just grinned lecherously at her girlfriend. "What I _did_ smell a lot of, though… was sex. All over the place. Your room seemed to be the only place spared."

"Oh. Wow… so that means…?"

Beaming at Usagi's wide-eyed expression, it had never once occurred to her that her parents would wind up back together. "Yuuuuup. Launch and Tien were still going at it hardcore when I came in, actually. I couldn't hear anything, but their kis were practically one and the same. Only happens during sex or fusion," she added informatively, only to facepalm. "Yeah, forgot to tell you about fusion, sorry. In short, we can all fuse with someone else and gain a shit-ton of power as a result. I fuse with Pan, since the thought of fusing with a guy's always kind of creeped me out."

"Anything else you forgot to tell me during the crash course on Saiyans?" Usagi asked, only half-joking. It had been a lot to take in, but Bra had been patient when explaining about the Saiyan race and she'd answered every little question the blonde had asked—most of them about her people's mating customs.

"Huh… I dunno, honestly. There's just so many little things about us that we really don't ever think about, you know? Like tails, for instance—Daddy and Goku grew theirs back out and kept them, and Goten's going to do the same, according to Rei. Trunks hasn't decided yet. But to us, it's just there. We don't think about it, but when someone else sees it, they start freaking out like we're scary alien monsters or something," she finished with a grin.

"Because you are," Usagi giggled, saying aloud what Bra was obviously thinking. She was sober and straight-faced in only a moment, though, as she thought once more about the subject that had plagued her conscience while Bra had been fetching her some things from the Tsukino residence. "Bra…? I… I have a secret to confess, too," she managed to say before she could lose her nerve. "It's a pretty big secret, and well… you might want to sit down. It's a doozy, just like yours, and I'm afraid that you'll be ma—"

"I'm not mad," Bra snorted as she bent down and brushed her lips against the other woman's. "And I already know what you're going to tell me, Ms. Moon." The way Usagi's jaw dropped in reaction was what made her sit, and while she tried to hold in the force of her laughter, she couldn't stop herself when her girlfriend began to make incoherent noises in the back of her throat. "Oh, Kami! Your face, baby!"

"B—B—B—But HOW!?"

It took a couple minutes before Bra could finally answer her, but once she'd wiped at her tears and laid back, she just smiled up at the infamous Sailor Moon's secret identity. "You came over more than once smelling like blood and battle—absolutely delicious to a Saiyan, by the way, I had to fight my beast every time because she wanted to jump your bones—so one night I finally followed you. I'll admit, I was really surprised, but I thought it over and decided that I'd wait until you wanted to tell me."

"You said beasties get really uptight about mates getting hurt, though," Usagi murmured.

"Oh, trust me… they do. There were a couple times that I smelled your blood after you'd been in a fight, and I nearly lost my shit, but you didn't seem hurt and I didn't want to overstep my bounds. One, we're only courting, and two, you're a warrior. I'm pretty sure that if you had been seriously injured, you would have told me and let me help you."

"Oh. Well… thank you," Usagi stated in surprise. "It helps being the moon princess, what with all the speeded healing and everything," she added as she regained her footing, only to lift an eyebrow when Bra just gawked at her. "What… wait, don't tell me that you didn't stay for like, the whole battle? Lately I've needed to transform into Princess Serenity towards the end to finish them off and—you didn't," she finished with a giggle when Bra just continued to stare.

"I'll um… be back in just a second," Bra managed in a strangled voice, unable to keep her lips from twitching up as she slid off the bed and opened up the door. "HEY DADDY!?" She yelled as loudly as possible, knowing that Vegeta would have been able to hear her if she'd simply raised her voice a little bit. "MY MATE'S A FUCKING PRINCESS! FOR REALS! I JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BEFORE I CLAIMED HER! Night, love you! Mean it!" She added with a cackle before she closed the door and locked it.

"Who said I was totally on board with being 'claimed' as you put it?" Usagi asked, using her fingers as little quotation marks as she gave her girlfriend a little glare.

Having the grace to look a little embarrassed, Bra smiled at her sheepishly as she slid onto the bed and gave her a slow, brief kiss. "Sorry, I was just really, really hopeful, you know? I know I haven't said it, Usagi, but I love you. By the third date, I knew for sure that you were the one I wanted; Father told me that when Saiyans fall in love, they fall fast and hard, and I guess he was right. I want you to be mine. Forever. But… if you're not ready for that kind of a commitment yet, I'll see how long my beastie can wait without flipping out," she finished with a tiny, lovesick smile. "You're definitely worth it, Usa."

Beyond touched by the confession, Usagi could only respond by kissing her girlfriend soundly and smiling into it when Bra immediately opened to her and began to devour her mouth just as ardently in return. _Wow, and her purr is really loud, too! _Usagi realized as she tipped her back onto the coverlet and broke away only long enough to remove her shirt, letting it float to floor along with her hastily discarded bra. _Bra's never been with anyone before, _she acknowledged as she came to an important decision. _We don't have to get married in the way of her people, but I think it's time I used some of Michiru's advice. _

She might as well put it use since she'd gone to Hell and back to get it. Oh fine, not Hell itself, but enduring forty-seven hangups from Haruka until Michiru had picked up—and then being forced to listen to Haruka loudly flip-flop from loving her to hating her while the aqua-haired beauty imparted some advice—had definitely been a challenge in itself. And Michiru's pointers had included a little bit of everything from fingers to tongues to full hands—the latter of which Usagi was definitely not trying just yet. But the other two…

"Sit up," she breathed between kisses, no longer worried about using her Senshi strength as she tugged the Saiyan princess into a sitting position and rid her of the tank top she was wearing, her face flushing with pleasure when she found her girlfriend without a bra. Usagi had to admit, she'd never been into other women before Bra, but there was something amazing about her firm breasts and her perfect, pink nipples that turned her on to no end. "I want to make you come," she breathed as she delicately moved her lips to Bra's throat, shivering with delight at the sound of a soft moan and a slight rocking of hips into the porcelain hand cupping her clothed sex. "Are you ok with that?"

"You don't even have to ask," Bra purred as she drug Usagi back up for another kiss, a whimper catching in her throat when the blonde slipped her hand down her shorts and went right for her aching clit. "Oh gods! Usa, I… oh shit…"

"Close? Wow, I'm flattered that I got you so hot and bothered already," Usagi giggled as she pulled her hand away, only to fully unzip the shorts and take them off along with her panties. "There… Bra, I don't even know if I'll like it, but can I try using my mouth? I know not everyone likes it, but it feels wonderful."

"Wait… no," Bra managed to choke out as she sat up. "My dad told me about something, and I really, really want to try it. I'd given up on the idea a couple weeks ago when I tried everything to regrow my tail, but now that I know you're Sailor Moon, you can heal it, right…? Yes, I have a tail," she replied wryly when Usagi just lifted a golden eyebrow and stared at her. "That's what the scar on my lower back's from. There are some fun side effects about having one, but it's nothing I can't deal with. Especially if what Dad said about it being the best sex toy ever was true."

Examining the circular scar, Usagi was mildly surprised to find that Bra was telling the truth, but the moment she put her power into her fingertips and Bra let out a loud cry, she stopped and stared at her in horror. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry, Bra! Are you ok!?"

"Don't stop," she moaned, "I can't… can't even describe… so good…"

"It felt good!?" A little nod from the woman she loved confirmed that, and in a move that surprised even her, Usagi grinned a bit as she switched hands and slipped her right between Bra's legs once more, her left continuing the healing and setting the Saiyan to arching her back and yelling in ecstasy.

"I'm gonna come again," Bra warned her helplessly as Usagi's lips closed around a nipple and began to suck steadily, her fingers still massaging her clit in tiny, precise circles.

"Again?" Giggling in triumph, the Lunarian just continued her tender assault and switched to the other breast, noting the second time Bra cried out and bucked, relishing the way those slightly calloused palms tugged at her golden hair. Her powers signaled then that the regrowing was done, and Usagi couldn't help but admire her handiwork when she drew back to find a thick, brown tail in her hand, attached to a slightly sweaty, trembling Saiyan woman.

"Good?" That was the only word Usagi could utter before she was tackled onto her back by a purring, growling warrior princess, and she squeaked in astonishment when she was kissed ravenously and she felt the tip of what could only be Bra's tail press against her entrance. "Holy—Bra—are you—"

"You said before that you enjoyed penetration," she replied hoarsely, fighting down her beast's urging to sink her teeth into Usagi's shoulder. "Do you want me to stop?"

It took only a moment of soul-searching for Usa to shake her head. No, she wanted this, she was just nervous about the prospect of making the same mistakes with Bra that she'd made with Mamoru. "No, but… this isn't too fast?"

"I love you," Bra murmured, sealing the words with a gentle kiss. "And I think you feel the same, but I don't expect you to say it, baby. I just want all of you. I… I can stop if you think we should, though. I don't want to go too far too fast." Gods, the prospect of stopping had her beast roaring at her furiously, but Bra didn't care; she'd stop and go sleep in another room if that's what Usagi wanted.

The wonderful scent in the air when Bra withdrew her tail made Usa relax, and with a little happy sigh, she nodded and pulled her girlfriend in for a slow, deep kiss. "You're right, honey… I love you, too," she admitted as she felt the soft fur on the tip of Bra's tail caressing her soaked entrance. "Don't stop."

"Oh Kami, that feels so good," Bra groaned as she pushed her tail in only a few inches. Tight, wet walls were squeezing her deliciously, and Usagi's mewl of pleasure could only be described as music to her ears. "Fuck, I'd forgotten how sensitive it can be."

"Sensitive enough to make you come, too?" The blonde wondered aloud before letting out another sweet, wordless praise in response to the thick appendage filling her to the brim. "Wow, Bra… that's… that's amazing."

"Good," she replied with a look of pure relief. "I was afraid that you'd freak out over the idea. And I honestly don't know what in the hell I'm doing, so let me know if I hurt you?" She added self-consciously. A wry smile from Usagi and a squeeze to the length inside of her made Bra purr and growl simultaneously, and she rewarded the blonde with a slow, steady withdrawal and a firm thrust, the air catching in her throat as she watched the moon princess's eyes roll back and she heard her own name moaned loudly. "Are you about to come for me?" Bra asked eagerly, unable to take her eyes off of Usagi's blissful expression as she began to flex her tail firmly.

"Close," Usa whimpered, clutching at her girlfriend's hip to drag her down for a kiss. "Don't stop…please don't stop," she whispered heatedly before claiming Bra's lips, moaning softly into her mouth when she felt the tail move a little harder, hitting a spot deep inside of her that had her seeing stars.

"Kami, I want to bite you so badly, baby," Bra choked out as she drug her lips down Usagi's throat, her hand bunching in her golden strands when she felt two long fingers probing wetly at her clit. "Let me have you," she half-begged, half-demanded as her beast began to stage a hostile takeover. "I swear on my tail to never let you regret it, _r'sha m'yo_."

Usagi could only respond with a surprised yelp when she felt teeth at her shoulder and an unexpected bite sent her right over the edge, her eyes going wide in shock as she was utterly overwhelmed by a tsunami of ecstasy crashing through her. "Bra! Oh dear gods, I—ah!" Despite her climax, she kept her fingers moving in circles over Bra's clit, and it took only a second for the combined stimulation of having her tail squeezed and her nub massaged simultaneously to send the Saiyan careening over the edge as well.

Bra shivered after collapsing in a satisfied heap, coming back to her senses as her beast relinquished control, and the moment she tasted the sweet zing of blood in her mouth, she let out a little groan. "Shit… Usa, baby… I'm so sorry. I… I honest to gods didn't mean to bite you, I really didn't!"

Feeling a wave of distress running through her that was foreign to her own emotions—was that her empathy at work, or the mating bond she'd been told about?—Usagi could only think of one thing and wiggled her hips in a demand for more as she trailed the tips of her fingers down to the base of Bra's tail and tickled it, making the other princess moan with desire. "I won't say it's ok, but I will promise not to yell at you until the morning if you don't stop," she offered with a waggle of her eyebrows.

The bite had been an accident, she recognized that, and Usagi had to admit that she'd had a feeling for over an hour that becoming fully intimate with each other would likely find her mated, no matter what their original intentions had been.

"You're not mad?" Bra asked shakily. "Really?"

"No, honey, it's alright. We'll just… I don't know… sort out the messy details later on?" Usagi suggested in her typical, positive fashion.

"Sounds great to me," Bra purred happily as she began to move her tail again. "I don't suppose this means that you'll mark me back and be mine?"

Overcome by the fresh pleasure that was only just beginning to build towards another orgasm, Usagi could hardly breathe as she replied, "only if you'll be mine, too."

"I'm yours," Bra whispered sincerely. "All yours, Usagi."

**WOO! I hope you're happy, Vedia! :) And I'm sorry this took me a little longer than I'd anticipated, but I think I did the pairing justice! Anyone else that's interested in commissions, hit me up!**


End file.
